A night in the club with Rob Downey
by JacquelinesRumBottle
Summary: After a long day of signing autographs, Robert Downey Jr. goes into the first club he sees with the intention of getting black-out drunk. But there he finds an interesting girl and spends some time with her... Rated M for a reason ;


There were a lot of fans at the Avengers' signing in Boston, but for the actors, most of them just blended in a big colourful, faceless smudge. They smiled as they signed whatever the fans gave them (there was this one girl who actually got an autograph from Chris Hemsworth, on a pair of her panties), exchanged friendly lines or jokes with some of the fans, and patiently waited for the long day to finally be over. Robert, for one, was rather looking forward to getting it all over with, so he could go to a club and get wasted, maybe trying to live up to his character, who was known for partying excessively. Lost in his daydreams, he barely noticed the people who where in front of his table, getting their different items signed. He was like a robot, just repeat the same routine and don't get in trouble.

"Hey, it's nice to see you! Who should I make it out to?" he asked mechanically when a pale hand with black nail-polish handed him a photo collage picture of him as Tony Stark and Iron man, not really paying attention, though he did make a mental note that the collage was nicely done.

"To Denny from 'Stark Industries' please." The girl spoke with a serious tone.

"What?" That's when he looked up and saw her. A slender girl, about 1.65m tall, with long red-black hair, short black shorts, and a red t-shirt that had the logo of "Stark Industries" on it. "What?" he repeated, trying to force himself back to this world.

"I'm joking." The girl smiled warmly. "Just Denny is fine."

"Okay then, Just Denny." He smiled back and signed the picture, adding a little heart after the usual 'with love' part of the autograph. For a split second, he wondered if he should write his number on the back of the picture, but then decided against it. You never know when one of your fans might turn out to be a psychotic serial killer. "Here you go." He handed it to her, making sure their hands touched, and smiled.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said happily, and walked away. While she was walking, he got a good look at her back side, and he had to admit, despite the fact that she was young enough to be his daughter, she just looked so damn hot.

"Hey, it's nice to see you! Who should I make it out to?" he was back in robot mode as soon as the next girl approached the table. Still only half in this world, the girl with the red t-shirt kept creeping up in his mind, haunting him with her nicely formed… assets, and filling his head with inappropriate thoughts.

He couldn't be more glad that the signing was finally over. It was a long and tiring day, and he was more than eager to go inside the very first club he came across and just get as drunk as he could. As he said goodbye to his co-workers, he had a little chat with Tom.

"Hey, Rob!"

"Oh, hey, Tom. What's up?"

"Well, I've just been thinking… have you noticed how most of the girls that come here are between the ages of twelve and nineteen?"

"I've noticed, yeah." The man said, as if asking 'what's your point?'.

"Isn't it a bit weird though? Knowing that all these girls fantasize about us, write down their dirtiest fantasies? I mean, they're so young!"

"You know what, Tom? I don't really care about that right now. I just want to get to a club and get black-out drunk so I can wipe this day from my memory." It was a mystery to Rob how exactly was it that Tom was able to remain a happy ball of sunshine even after a long day like this one.

"Well, okay then, have fun." Tom said and headed his own way, while Rob just started walking in a random direction, hoping he would quickly stumble upon a club, a pub, anything that offered loud music and lots of alcohol.

His prayers were answered when just a few blocks down he found a club called "Kashmir", and he entered it, ignoring the wave of screaming he caused when the fangirls noticed him. He elbowed his way to the bar, found an empty spot and sat there, ordering himself 'a whiskey, and keep 'em coming' as he continued to ignore the screaming fangirls. After his third whiskey, he felt someone elbow their way next to him, without really paying much attention to who they were shoving.

"Two shots of tequila please." A girl's voice sounded close to his ear, and it was strangely familiar. He looked at the girl who was there, and it was the same girl from earlier today, 'Denny from Stark Industries' he remembered with a smile. This time she was wearing a black tank top, that was made to resemble as though the girl had a mini arch-reactor in her chest, like Tony Stark. She could feel that someone was looking at her, so she turned in the direction from which the unwanted gaze came, ready to start an argument, but when she saw him, she smiled. "Hey! Funny meeting you here." She called for the bartender's attention, "Make that three shots!" she yelled over the music. She shoved one glass towards Rob and smiled to him. "Cheers!" she said and gulped down her shot.

"Won't your friend be waiting for you?" he asked, trying to get out of this situation, because his control and judgement were close to zero right now. "She, or he, is probably waiting for that drink."

"Who said I'm here with a friend?" she asked almost laughing and gulped down the second shot.

_This won't end well…_ Rob thought to himself, and then gulped down the shot the girl had given him.

"So, you're here alone?" he said after he had decided that he might as well let things take their course, whatever it might be.

"Yeah. Should I be on the look-out for any other Avengers?" the girl asked.

"Nope, I'm alone too." He thought about something for a few seconds, then spoke, "Wanna go find a booth somewhere? It's getting too crowded over here." The girl just nodded, and they headed for the other end of the club, where the booths were located. Right as they were supposed to sit down, a man in a suit went next to them, pulled Rob aside, and after exchanging a few words, rob turned to Denny and said, "Wanna come with me to a private VIP room?" There was a look of surprise on her face, then she thought about it for a few seconds, while Rob secretly prayed she'd say yes.

"Sure!" the girl said, and they both followed the suited man, who was apparently the manager, through a door and down a corridor with many doors with numbers on it. They barely noticed that the music wasn't so loud here as it was in the club.

They came to a stop in front of a door with a golden number 6 on it. The manager opened it and Rob and Denny walked inside.

"If you need anything, just press that button on the table, and a waiter will come." The manager pointed to said button. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." He said and then closed the door, heading back to his manager business.

The room had black walls, with red neon lights on them, and a few big couches, covered with red velvet. Rob sat down on the couch right in front of the button, and Denny sat one seat away from him.

"So, would you like anything to drink?" Rob asked a bit awkwardly.

"A few more shots would be nice." The girl said, and Rob pressed the button on the table. Mere seconds later, a waiter appeared through the door, took their order and returned with the shots a few minutes later. They drank, and they talked, burning through their topics with the speed of light, then the alcohol started to settle in, and they started telling jokes. They suddenly realized that they were now next to each other on the big couch, and a slightly awkward silence fell in the room. Rob looked at Denny, who was now tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looking in the opposite direction. Her legs were crossed, and her short skirt did little to hide them, leaving them exposed, as if sending out an invitation. _Oh, fuck it! I'm going to Hell anyway._ Rob thought to himself and reached out, placing a hand on her thigh. He felt her body tense immediately, as she quickly turned her head to him, a questioning look in her eyes. There was a fire burning in his eyes, he slowly leaned towards her, then stopped, giving her time to pull back if she wanted to, but she didn't. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, his hand slid up her thigh, causing her to moan and slightly part her lips. He used that chance and slid his tongue in her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, his other hand found it's way to her ass and grabbed it, lifting her on top of him with one swift move, without breaking the kiss. She could feel him twitching to life beneath her, right between her legs, and a louder moan escaped her lips, breaking the kiss, which only made Rob start kissing her neck, her shoulders, her collar-bone, while she started gently moving her hips back and forth. After a while they couldn't take it anymore. Rob unzipped his jeans, freeing his hard on, which was admittedly very impressive, and Denny just reached down and moved her panties to the side. She positioned herself over him, and slowly came down on top of him, giving out another moan. She stayed like that, for a few seconds, adjusting to his size, as Rob put his hands on her hips. Then she slowly started to move, carefully, up and down until she found the perfect pace, and tried to keep it up. With one quick move, Rob changed their positions and Denny was now lying on the couch on her back, and he was on, moving in and out of her, his pace quickening, reaching deeper and deeper with every thrust, until he hit that little ball of nerves, making Denny cry out in pleasure. His mouth found hers and he kissed her hungrily, as he continued hitting that same spot, making her arch her back from the intense pleasure. Their mouths were still connected in a kiss, devouring each other's moans. Denny felt that she was close, and with each of Rob's thrusts she got even closer, until she finally fell off the edge, arching her body with a loud moan. He came soon after, releasing himself inside her, as they both continued moving slowly, riding out their orgasms.

When their breathing got back to normal, and their heads a bit clearer, they quickly fixed themselves, and then exited the private room. On their way out, while passing by a table, Rob grabbed a napkin, wrote something on it, and gave it to Denny.

"I had a _lot_ of fun tonight. Call me sometime, we can meet again, have some more… fun." He smiled and winked at her, and she could have sworn that it was Tony Stark in front of her, not Robert Downey Jr. She held the napkin tightly between her fingers, still trying to figure out if what just happened was actually true. She decided that it must have been, and quickly and discreetly hid the napkin in the safest place she could think of right now – her bra.


End file.
